The South Park Halloween Contest!
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: Reday for the winner? Well, here it is! The REAL winner will be revealed... NOW!


**Okay! Here we are! Again! Like I said, hundreds of you fans have waited, and here it is! The REAL contest winner!  
>The winner who's story was the scariest, genuis, most well-written horror story is... XMistressChaosx! Congrats to you! Sorry, Bridge7112, but by votes, people thought that Shadows was a <strong>_**little**_** better. Honestly, Bridge, I wanted **_**yours**_** to win (it freaked me out more than Shadows), but Shadows was also really good! Here are **_**my**_** votes for **_**both**_** of the stories.**

Break Down / Bridge7112

Scare Rate: 10  
>Liturature Rate: 9.99<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadows / XMistressChaosx

Scare Rate: 9.96  
>Liturature Rate: 10<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Now that you know **_**my**_** opinion, here are BOTH of the stories! Thanks for entering! BTW, I **_**might**_** (just might) do the same contest, but for CHRISTMAS! But until then, enjoy, mah bunchies! Enjoy!**

**Break Down  
><strong>  
>By <span>_my_ winner, Bridge7112  
><span>

Kyle groaned, having absolutely no memory of what the hell had happened.

He remembered the Halloween party, one that was held at Token's house after Trick or Treating. To most the holiday would seem outdated and not fun at seventeen, but Kyle and his friends still did it anyway, although they hadn't gone to the party in their costumes because that would've been silly. He remembered walking home to pick up some snacks for Stan's house. Then he remembered something being pressed in front of his mouth and everything going black.

He rubbed his aching head only to find out his entire body was aching in pain. He whimpered slightly before forc ing himself to sit up, wincing as his body finally made it all the way and his back let out a loud crack. Kyle was frightened, unsure if that crack was a good or bad thing. He looked around only to see himself in a room, maybe a basement or something? A light on some kind of wire hung from the ceiling giving the room an eerie glow. He wasn't tied up, but right now he was so out of it he didn't think he could actually make a run for it.

"You're up." Kyle shivered at the words and turned in the direction of the voice to see a very familiar blonde staring at him. His twitches were gone and pale green eyes stared at him. Something was definitely wrong, and even more frightening was the way those green eyes looked, as if they were empty.

"Tweek?" Kyle asked, gasping softly as another pain shot through his body and he wheezed heavily. He pressed his gloved hands to his mouth only to feel liquid soak through them. He pulled them away only to see the dark red stain of blood coating them. "Tweek what did you do?"

"I had to punish you." said Tweek, his voice eerily calm and for once not spattered with his constant tics.

"Punish me?" Kyle asked, coughing again. Tweek sighed and walked over to Kyle, his hands behind his back as though he were hiding something. Soon he stood before Kyle, and the eyes were looking at him again. Tweek sighed and drew his foot back. Kyle had no idea what to think until the foot connected with his belly sending him backwards onto the floor, moaning as his head collided with the cold concrete. His hand instinctively reached up to rub it only to feel the wetness of his glove touch the back of his beloved ushanka. He couldn't tell if he was bleeding or not, right now he was hurt and cold and in all honesty he wanted to go home.

"Tweek what did I do?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me!" That was a scream and it resulted in Tweek kicking him in a very painful place. Kyle immediately curled up, holding himself as he began to cry, however before he could he felt nauseas and promptly threw up. He flipped himself over in fear of choking on his own vomit and puked, then his arms gave out and he collapsed in it, tears gently falling from his eyes as he sobbed.

Tweek watched before taking off Kyle's ushanka and throwing it across the room. He then proceeded to life the redhead by his hair, causing Kyle to cry out in agony and look at Tweek, the green eyes staring into his. Tweek frowned, before looking angry.

"You think this hurts? Do you!" he screamed before dropping Kyle and this time kicking him in the back earning a pained howl. "Shut up!" yelled Tweek angrily. "Just shut up!" Kyle hiccupped and sobbed softly, honestly afraid of this stranger he had once called his friend. "You know, you think you're hurting right now, how do you think I feel?" he asked angrily, glaring at Kyle.

"Answer me!" he screamed, giving Kyle another hard kick and Kyle cried out,

"I don't know!"

"Of course you don't!" said the blonde angrily. Kyle whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. "You never bother to ask anymore." At that Kyle heard a softness and he looked up to see the blonde with tears coming out of his own eyes. "I thought I was a good, ngh, friend to you guys. Sure I mean it was a lot of pressure but that's what made it fun. Gah!" Kyle looked at this Tweek, it seemed so different from the one before.

"Tweek." he whispered, rolling over on his belly and gently reaching up to take Tweek's hand, only to be kicked in the face hard. He cried out and grabbed his bleeding nose whimpering ah his grab only caused more pain.

"But then Kenny came back!" Kyle looked up only to see the emotionless Tweek, the one he knew nothing about. "And you guys forgot all about me!" Another sharp kick and Kyle cried out again. He heard footsteps and he thought Tweek was finally leaving him. He heard a door and began to cry softly, not wanting to bring the blonde back down here. He weakly put his hand in his pocket, only to have his heart jump as he felt a small piece of metal, his cellphone! He pulled it out quickly pressing speed dial and listening as the phone dialed the number quickly.

"Hello?" Oh god it felt like heaven to hear his voice, his best friend Stan.

"Dude who's on the phone?" he heard Kenny yell in the background.

"Stan." Kyle whispered.

"Kyle where are you!" Stan asked, he, Cartman, and Kenny were already at his house. They'd been waiting for a while now and Stan and Kenny had been getting worried. Kenny smirked from his spot on the couch.

"What's taking the Jew so long?" asked Cartman, glaring at Stan.

"Stan." Kyle whispered only to begin harshly coughing unable to finish the sentence.

"Kyle are you ok!" Stan asked and immediately Kenny and Cartman quieted.

"Put it on speaker." said Kenny and Stan pressed the button. At first it was quiet, but they then heard Kyle's labored breathing, the soft whimpers escaping their friend's mouth.

"Help." came the whisper and immediately the three looked at one another.

"Kyle what's going on?" asked Kenny, sounding scared.

"He's going to kill me." Kyle whispered.

"Who? God damn it Jew tell us where you are!" yelled Cartman angrily before the line went dead and all they could here was the beeping of the phone.

"We got disconnected."

Kyle looked up in fear as Tweek glared at his cellphone, observing the device in his hand. "Should've known you had one of these on you." said Tweek, dropping it to the floor. Kyle stared and he realized Tweek had something in his other hand. He sat down on the floor and pulled Kyle into his lap. Kyle looked up at Tweek whos green eyes glanced down at him, the same eerie smile etched on his face.

"Do you know how to break someone Kyle?" he asked softly lifting his hand and Kyle could see the object glitter, a knife probably one from the kitchen, it wasn't big it actually looked like a butter knife or a scalpel.

"No." Kyle whispered as Tweek pulled up his sleeve.

"There are many ways." said Tweek as he held down the redhead, pressing the blade on the knife into the redhead's skin. Kyle screamed as Tweek dragged the knife through his arm, stopping at his elbow to smack the redhead. "Shut up!" Tweek began digging the blade into his arm again and again, drawing patterns in the redhead's pale skin and Kyle was too afraid to scream. Tweek could kill him easily with that knife. "You can beat them, emotionally scar them." Tweek began listing the ways answering his earlier question. He found his current sketchpad filled with designs and sliding the redhead's sleeve down only to begin with his next arm. "You can rape them, or you can take something away from them." Kyle's eyes widened at the mention of rape and he shuddered. "I figured out how to punish your little group Kyle." said Tweek as he covered the redhead's other arm and now unbuttoned the redhead's jacket.

"You see you're important in that group. Without you Stan has no best friend, Cartman has no one to make fun of, and Kenny loses the closest thing he actually has to a friend." He dug the knife into Kyle's belly, dragging the blade upward until it made a long cut that when from the redhead's belly button to his neck. Tweek's fingers gently poked and prodded at his neck and Kyle swallowed nervously. "You have to suffer the most of all, and that's what sucks because you were actually nice to me." said Tweek making another incision and dragging the blade. "If only we'd stayed friends, maybe this wouldn't be happening right now." said Tweek as he filled Kyle's belly with his messed up pictures, the redhead crying and whimpering at each cut.

By now Kyle was beginning to feel woozy and every now and then he'd lose focus, only to wake up and see Tweek smiling at him with that same sadistic smile.

"They say we learn from our mistakes." said Tweek softly, positioning the knife at Kyle's throat. "It's a shame you can't learn from this one." with that Kyle felt the blade pressed into his neck. "I'm sorry Kyle, really I." He was stopped at the door to the basement slammed open. Anger filled the green eyes as he grabbed Kyle pressing the blade harder and making the redhead cry out,

"Help!"

"Shut up!" Tweek yelled, the knife swiftly moving from its resting place against Kyle's neck to imbed in his thigh. Kyle screamed, and now pounding footsteps came down the stairs. Tweek yanked out the knife and glared at Kyle ready to draw the blade across his neck.

"Tweek let him go." Tweek froze at that voice and turned. Craig was staring at him, no emotions in his eyes.

"Craig?" asked Tweek softly, dropping the redhead on the floor making the redhead whimper slightly. The knife clattered next to him as Tweek stumbled towards Craig. "What are you, ngh, doing here?" Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek making sure the blonde couldn't move.

"Tweek." said Craig softly, "What am I going to do with you?" he hugged the blonde tightly with tears pouring out of his eyes. He knew Tweek was sick and this only proved it. Tweek burst into tears and hugged Craig back.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know you are Tweek, I know you are." Craig frowned and looked at Kyle, the redhead's breathing slowing. "But we have to call the police Tweek."

"But Craig, they'll take me away!" Tweek cried, suddenly going stiff in Craig's arms.

"I know Tweek, but you need help." said Craig softly. "And would you rather I call the police or Stan and his gang do it?" Tweek stared at Craig, and suddenly the eyes went blank. Without even thinking Tweek kneed Craig causing him to cry out and drop to the floor. Tweek grabbed his knife, and as Craig leaped to grab it, Tweek turned causing him to get stabbed in the heart. Tweek grinned before wrapping his arm around Craig, forcing his body onto the blade. Kyle watched Craig's eyes go dull, and soon Tweek threw the dead body off him.

Kyle was so exhausted now, he wanted to sleep so badly. Tweek turned, grinning at Kyle, the blood making him look as insane as he truly was. "And now it's you turn." He took a step toward Kyle, only to be tackled to the ground. Tweek screeched and waved the knife, however Cartman's fat body on his made him cease soon enough, passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Kyle!" A concerned chorus as both Stan and Kenny came out of nowhere, Stan crying and Kenny looking absolutely freaked as they tried to get a response from the redhead.

Kyle smiled. "You guys came."

"Course we did." said Stan with a smile, and Kyle sighed as Stan pulled him into his arms. "We've gotta get you to a hospital buddy, you stay awake ok?" Kyle nodded, however by the time Stan had gotten him up the stairs his eyes were already closed.

When Kyle came too he found himself in a room smelling of disinfectant and hospital. Immediately he was surrounded by his three friends, Stan climbing onto the hospital bed to sit with him and coo to him softly, Kenny sitting by the redhead's feet, and Cartman putting a hand of support on the redhead's shoulder. Kyle smiled softly, hugging Stan and shuddering after remembering how easily Tweek had killed Craig, his own best friend. Tweek had failed, Kyle was still alive and surrounded by people he loved and cared about. He listened as his friends promised to protect him, to never let a thing like this ever happen again and he smiled again, tears filling his eyes as he tried to pull all of them, even Cartman into a hug.

Tweek's intention was to break them, make them separate so they'd never stand tall again. In truth, he only made their friendship and even stronger and unbreakable bond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Aw! How sweet! And now, the winner's masterpiece!**

**Shadows**

By the Proud Winner (I assume), XMistressChaosx

Stan blinked a few times before his vision came into focus. The area surrounding him was cold, damp, and mossy. He gulped when his eyes landed on the walls around him.

Hundreds of cave paintings decorated the stonewalls depicting of gruesome deaths with shadowy silhouettes standing at the side with big blank white eyes. Stan knew where he was; he was located in the Shadows' pit. Their enemies nesting place.

Stan shivered unwillingly; he needed to get out of here. The Shadows were dangerous, ever since that faithful night where Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Wendy, Craig, himself, and Tweek had crashed on this mysterious island several months ago they had been at war for their survival.

One by one the group had begun to dwindle down. Cartman had been the first one to go; Stan still remembered the way Cartman had screeched for someone to save him while the Shadows flocked around his body. Eric's wet teary face still imbedded deeply in his mind.

Butters soon followed him, when they were running from the Shadows at night. The blond had fallen behind and they couldn't risk themselves to save him, Butters' body was horribly torn apart limb by limb.

Tweek, Stan squeezed his eyes at the very name. He was making too much noise that one night, he wouldn't stop shaking, speaking, and yelling. Night was falling quickly and the Shadows would really roam free, there wouldn't be safe place to hide with all of his noise and movement. They decided to leave him there, lie to him and let the Shadows take him. They had told Tweek to watch their camp until they came back with supplies. They never did, instead they all climbed up high into the trees, closest to the moonlight and watched Tweek stand there all alone, shivering and shaking constantly reassuring himself that they would come back. The Shadows wasted no time in finding Tweek and surrounding him.

Flashes of the way Craig tried to save Tweek invaded his mind, Kenny ended up knocking him out just before Tweek's head was promptly severed from his body. He could still feel the warm splatter of Tweek's blood on his cheek. It was all in the name of sacrifice.

Craig had been the next on the list. His haunted, broken, grey eyes and the way, he would mutter Tweek's name all the time were all warning signs. He was falling deeper into his psyche without the twitchy boy next too him. By the second night of Tweek's death Craig just walked away from the group despite protest from them. Stan saw him fall to his knees begging for death and Tweek. A single Shadow glided forward and in one quick motion, Craig was dead, lifeless on the island floor, blood trickling out of his mouth.

Weeks past and there was little to no food. They had plenty of freshwater but hardly anything to fill them up. Surprisingly, Kyle had come up with the idea. They cornered Kenny in the daylight; Shadows were rarely out during this time. There hadn't been much struggling; Wendy had hit him with a large rock. The worst thing though was Kenny's large sapphire eyes filled with complete betrayal. They had to eat though, Kenny understood didn't he? The blond had lasted four solid days before they left whatever they couldn't eat for the scavengers, moving on, hoping to find their way off the island.

Kyle, the redheaded Jew, his death was the hardest for him. They had all settled down for the night, just outside the Shadows nesting place. Wendy had suggested they get to know their enemy, to figure out how to destroy them. Kyle had been shaking the entire night clutching at his torn coat sleeves while looking around left and right muttering senseless words. Stan remembered approaching him trying to get his best friend to calm down, he couldn't lose him. He had almost everything; in his eyes if Kyle were gone he would lose everything.

However, Kyle was a manipulator just like Cartman. He may not have shown it as much, but he could manipulate people into doing anything for him if he put his mind to it. Kyle had persuaded Stan to help him make a noose. It hadn't been hard at all; they had ended up making the noose out of Kyle's jacket and part of his.

They had tied the noose near a branch hanging just off a cliff. Stan gulped painfully as he remembered helping Kyle secure the noose tightly around his neck. He remembered his best-friends' serene gaze as he stared up into the night sky one last-time. Stan remembered as Kyle turned to him one last time with bittersweet smile, he mouthed something before he jumped off the ledge. The noose immediately breaking his neck and crushing his windpipe, Kyle had died instantaneously.

Stan hadn't had time to check and see Kyle one last time, Shadows immediately picked at his body like vultures. Stan watched from the safety of a tree as Kyle's body was ravaged. When the Shadows finally left with what they wanted Stan could've sworn one stared directly at him with those milky-white eyes then it left.

The sound of a branch snapping broke Stan out of the past. He quickly looked toward the sound to his dismay he couldn't see a damn thing. Stan cursed briefly, he didn't know how he got here but he needed out.

The brunette tried his hardest to get out of whatever was bounding his wrists and legs. He couldn't escape whatever that was holding him. Stan was close to giving up, he was so tired, he didn't have anyone-all of his friends had die-, a light bulb turned on.

Wendy!

He still had his girlfriend Wendy, where was she? He needed to find her. She could get out and survive. His life was meaningless but her's wasn't.

"Wendy, W-Wendy, where are you. Scream if you can hear me. Wendy..." Stan rasped, he started to crawl toward the little light he could see, hoping it would lead him outside or too Wendy.

Stan panted with every movement he made, the sticks on the ground dug deeply into skin. The cold, slimy wetness of the cave floor made his skin shiver violently. He wanted to stop but he had to keep going. "Wendy, I'm coming just hold on, please...I'm coming. Wendy." Stan continued he needed to get out of here for her. He needed too.

Stan inched forward only to stop when he heard a sinister snicker and another sound of a stick breaking. Who was here with him?

"Wendy!" Stan tried only to be met with deafening silence, "anyone?" He whispered the last part to himself.

He pasted a shaky smile on his face he was just being paranoid. He needed to think positive and get out of here. He would get out of here. He would get out here. Stan failed to notice the glimmer of white.

Stan breathed sharply as yet another stick jabbed into his abdomen. He rolled over onto his back; he would rest for a minute. He needed to just rest. His eyes lowered before snapping open at the sound of that horrible laughter yet again.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Stan yelled, cringing at the obvious crack and tone of fear in his words.

"As you wish." The voice caressed against Stan's ear. Light suddenly illuminated the whole cave, Stan's eyes immediately snapped shut at the harshness of the light. Soon the light dimmed down, down enough for Stan to open his eyes. Frantically, he searched the area around him seeing nothing. Maybe he had been imagining it?

"Looking for me?" Stan gasped at the image, standing over top of him. It was Wendy, but she was so different. Her clothes just scarps of her once purple outfit, her long flowing black hair was chopped messily above her ears. Her skin was marred with ugly looking scars and scratches and her lips, oh god. Stan wanted to retch.

**They were stained bright red!**

**Red** like Kyle's hair.

**Red** like Tweek's blood.

**Red** like Cartman's eyes.

**Red** like Kenny's betrayal.

**Red **like Butters' face.

**Red** like Craig wanted to be.

How Stan hated the color red. He couldn't tear his eyes away though, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't. "Are you okay?" Wendy cooed.

Stan shook his head unable to speak; he needed to move far away from Wendy. He twisted and turned, trying to turn over and move. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Wendy bended down with an insidious smirk, touching his cheek in a loving manner. Stan flinched at her icy touch, "Do you need some help babe?"

Stan violently shook his head, pushing his legs into the ground to try and move away. Wendy only chuckled, putting a sad expression on her face, "Don't leave soon, babe. Not when all of you're friends have come to see you." Wendy snapped her fingers, immediately five shadowy silhouettes appeared by her side.

Stan recognized each and everyone one of them. Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Tweek, Butters, and Craig. They each had big, wide, and blank milky eyes staring at him.

"Why, Wendy?" Stan breathed.

Wendy stared at him for a long time, her irises stark white. "I had too Stan, don't you understand? I had to; I needed to survive this madness. They promised that they wouldn't kill me. I would be freed, you understand don't you understand, right? I still have dreams that I need to complete. They promised me and they never break a promise!"

"Who?"

Wendy giggled madly, "The Shadows!" As she said this, three large Shadows encircled her body, they slithered all over her wrapping Wendy in a large black blanket, their piercing whites all the while gazing at Stan.

"I'm sorry, Stan." Wendy muttered, before snapping her fingers watching with disinterest as the shadows swarmed.

A bloodcurdling scream escaped Stan's mouth, the image of Kyle's mouthed words flashed forward.

**"Get out now. You're next."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**So, there you have it! Until the Christmas Contest (possibly), bye-bye! ;D**


End file.
